Thunder Time X: El Gran Legado
by ccaalake 248
Summary: ¿Si la sustancia X no fue investigada solo en el laboratorio del profesor Utonium? Si las PPGZ no fuesen las únicas personas cuyas vidas fueron trasnformadas para siempre. En una ciudad lejos de Tokio se esconde un mal que exclaviza a Darkon Parxis con un poder oscuro, y un grupo de jóvenes con dones especiales y un ser del espacio son la única esperanza que les queda.
1. El secreto de Darkon Parxis

**Saludos, esta vez quiere dar inicio a esta historia que si bien es una historia aparte a la de de las PPGZ, los RRBZ y los demás personajes de la serie; pero que también transcurre un tiempo después de los hechos de las serie, aquí voy a dar a conocer esta nueva aventura. OJO, sí está vinculado con la trama de las PPGZ, pero sin las chicas superpoderosas. ¿Me entienden? Bueno, si no me entienden deben darle una chequeada ya que lleva la letra X en el título, por lo que he dicho mucho sobre que trata.**

**P.D.: Como bien siempre comienzo los fanfics con un capítulo que narra hechos del pasado, así que esperen la primera parte del segundo capítulo para que comience la historia de los héroes.**

**CONSEJO: Si quieren haganlo, si quieren no, yo oigo música para leer esta historia, más espcífico: Hollywood Undead, My Town, si a ustedes les gusta la música fuerte como el rock, pongan su preferida para acompañar su lectura, si quieren no, es su decisión.**

**P.D. 2: Dejare otras posdatas al final del capítulo.**

* * *

**FROM PPGZ SAGA:**

**THUNDER TIME X**

* * *

**I**

**El secreto de DARKON PARXIS**

La historia que está a punto de ser escuchada no siempre será creída por todos, muchos creerán que solo es un producto de la imaginación del hombre o que solo se basó en una simple fantasía rechazada por la verdad; sin embargo, para muchos de los que fueron testigos de su existencia sabrán que no miento, me refiero cuando en aquella fría mañana emergió de las aguas lejanas del Pacífico la ciudad de Darkon Parxis.

Tal vez así era su nombre escrito en sus ruinas, o tal vez así quiso bautizarlo el grupo de científicos e investigadores, que fueron reconocidos por su descubrimiento accidental, pues lo que en realidad buscaban era un extraño material llamada Zhioramonio, una sustancia al parecer de estado plasmático que causaba que las máquinas se pudieran reconfigurar a cada minuto. En fin, el Dr. Miyasato, un científico que había venido desde Japón, junto con otros compañeros se iba a encargar en el transcurso del tiempo del estudio del Zhioramonio, mientras que los investigadores americanos se encargarían de analizar los nuevos misterios que se escondían bajo las catacumbas de la ciudad.

Lamentablemente, durante los primeros años, misteriosamente muchas personas desaparecieron durante la investigación de un lugar en particular conocido como "El Seorimem Tlas", y creyéndose que allí vivía alguna clase de criatura, se decidió sellar literalmente el misterio. Y así, solo quedó en pie el análisis del Zhioramonio que se daba en el centro de la ciudad, que estaba siendo reconstruida, y en donde se concentraba la más alta cantidad de esta sustancia.

Un día, el Dr. Miyasato, había construido el modelo de una armadura medieval conectado con varios tubos hacia una pequeña cantidad de Zhioramonio.

- Muy bien camaradas, ¿están listos? –todos colocándose las gafas oscuras-. Iniciando con el experimento de la Armor 1.

Uno de sus compañeros, pero también con el que vivió sus años de formación universitaria, el Dr. Nishihara, se encontraba un poco interesado sobre llevar estas investigaciones a nuevos propósitos, propósitos relacionados con el rencor; sin embargo, aquello era un sentimiento oculto bajo el hecho de que ya era padre.

- Transferencia de Zhioramonio iniciando al 10% –anunciaba un miembro del equipo que no tenía cabello.

Mientras esto pasaba, lentamente la armadura empezaba a transformarse en otra, al parecer más fuerte y resistente, alargándose cada pedazo de metal hasta el punto de tocar al suelo y volver a transformarse en otro aún más extraño, en un, al parecer, en una sola masa gelatinosa.

- Estamos llegando al 60%, pero la estructura de la Armor 1 empieza a mostrar reacciones muy extrañas.

De pronto unas extrañas ondas de luz salen lentamente de la armadura formando un extraño símbolo con la forma de un ave fénix, llamando así la atención de todo el equipo. De repente, aquella hermosa ave de luz empezó a tornarse oscura formando el rostro de un demonio, esta nueva figura parecía mostrar sufrimiento y a la vez un poder que no podía ser controlado.

- ¡Detengan el proceso! –ordena de inmediato el Dr. Miyasato.

Por un exceso de la sustancia Z, muchos pedazos de la Armor 1 volaron hacia las máquinas, dañandolas y haciendo que no respondieran a los controles, por lo que el Dr. Nishihara se ofrece a apagarlo manualmente.

- Puedo activar nuevamente el reactor de combustión antiradiactiva para así regularizar los niveles de la sustancia Z.

Así, corriendo hacia la cámara del experimento sin tomarse el tiempo de ponerse el traje antiradiactivo, forzando la puerta de seguridad con un fierro oxidado y bajando por la delgada escalera; Ryusei intenta detener el experimento, y tratando de evitar entrar en contacto con la sustancia Z se lanza para bajar la palanca, logrando hacerlo, pero un pedazo de metal clavado en la pared de su costado le deja una herida en el brazo derecho.

- Niveles de radiación bajando a cero –decía el reactor que volvía a la normalidad.

Enseguida, el equipo fue corriendo a atenderlo, dándose con la sorpresa de que el Dr. Nishihara al parecer se encontraba bien; sin embargo, no sabían que aquel metal filudo estaba cubierta por la sustancia Z, y que ahora recorría por el sistema de este señor que acababa de despertar el reinicio de un plan dormido en las catacumbas de aquel imperio perdido que además también guardaba los secretos del Zhioramonio.

- ¿Te encuentras bien Ryusei?

Durante el sexto año de la existencia de Darkon Parxis, la ciudad volvía a ser poblada por la raza terrícola, y con casi toda la ciudad reconstruida, se había elegido un Mayor o "Prayor" para que pudiera culminar el proyecto, y uno de los puntos que más se centró el primer Prayor, quien era voluminoso de grasa y no de músculo, era sobre evolucionar la seguridad de la ciudad.

- Esta nueva ciudad será testigo del poder que me otorgaron para mejorar sus vidas, y servirá de inspiración para todas las naciones.

Y para lograr eso tuvo que recurrir al Dr. Miyasato y su equipo, quienes al parecer habían logrado controlar el poder de la sustancia Z, y un día...

- Dr. Miyasato, encantado de conocerlo.

- El placer es todo nuestro, Prayor.

- Supongo que habrán terminado el encargo que les dejé hace cuatro años -hablaba mientras caminaba por la cámara de inventos del laboratorio XIII-. Recuerde que ya lo habíamos quedado claro al inicio de este proyecto.

A principios del tercer año, el Dr. Miyasato y los demás sólo habían logrado usar el Zhioramonio para mejorar pequeñas cosas, ya sean: celulares, motos, cámaras, hasta su propias máquinas de laboratorio; pero jamás habían pensado en volver a tratar con armas; bueno, no todos.

- Pues sí, hemos hecho varias pruebas, y al parecer creo que estamos listos, pero según los cálculos, existe un mínimo de probabilidades de que...

- Quiero verlo en acción –con voz fría da la orden.

- Está bien –y voltea un poco asustado pidiendo que le siga.

En pocos minutos llegan a una puerta grande y sellada con una clave de símbolos raros que sólo el Dr. Miyasato conocía, posiblemente la puerta era también otro experimento exitoso tratado con la sustancia Z.

- Por favor lleva al Prayor a la sala de observación –le pide a su compañero sin cabello, y que sin preguntar asiente con la cabeza.

Y este sujeto, que usaba lentes, trago saliva mientras cumplía la orden del jefe. El Dr. Miyasato entra a la sala de pruebas, pues él iba a usar el supuesto mejorado Armor III.

- ¿Esto está encendido? –el Prayor habla tan cerca del micrófono que provoca una fuerte acústica.

- Prayor, por favor –se lo pide amablemente apartándolo del aparato-. Ya estamos listo profesor.

Mientras que las máquinas lentamente se encendían, Takeru se ponía las partes de la Armor III que estaba compuesto por simples pedazos de tela y alambres que cubrían brazos, piernas y torso.

- Listo para poner en funcionamiento la armadura –habla Takeru por medio de un pequeño micrófono pegado a su oreja.

- Entendido, iniciando proceso de activación de la Armor III –empieza a ingresar los códigos del programa y son mostrados en la pantalla.

Y por cada paso a seguir eran dirigidos por el Dr. Miyasato.

- Activando redes de conexión entre la fuente y la Armor III.

Inmediatamente salen cinco cables de la pared que se encontraba detrás de él dirigiéndose a cada una de las cinco partes de la armadura.

- Abriendo depósito de sustancia Z.

Y de repente una caja de acero se levantó frente a él.

- Usando brazo metálico para sacar el suero de sustancia Z.

Lentamente un brazo controlado por su compañero sin cabello bajaba para recoger de la caja la sustancia Z en forma de icosaedro.

- Así que que esto es el preciado Zhioramonio –miraba curioso el Prayor-, la joya perdida de los dioses.

El pelado sin entender sus palabras mantenía con firmeza el brazo metálico para que no dejara caer la sustancia Z. Mientras tanto, el resto de los miembros del laboratorio XIII que estaban ocupados en otros asuntos, al enterarse del simulacro de la Armor III, fueron de inmediato a reunirse con el Prayor y su guía.

- Colocando cuidadosamente la cápsula de sustancia Z en la pieza tres de la Armor III –se refería a su pecho-. Ahora –hablando suavemente-, soltando cables en diez segundos.

Y tan rápido fue la reacción de los cables ante la acción que tomó el pelón al presionar el botón que parecían sacudirse como látigos.

- ¿Podría alguien explicarme por qué esto demora? –buscando respuesta a tanto tiempo en espera-. No veo los resultados que me han prometido demostrar, esos pedazos de tela y alambres no han sacado alguna arma o láser, ni quiera parece protegerlo de balas. ¡¿Acaso esto es una broma?!

- Prayor, por favor, tenga un poco de paciencia –tratando de calmar toda esa masa moviéndose de un lado a otro en el mismo lugar.

- Por favor –pedía el Dr. Miyasato que se encontraba inmóvil-, solo debemos esperar a que la sustancia Z pueda responder a la Armor III.

Pese a unos otros cuantos minutos de silencio y con el espacio muerto, la paciencia del gordo se empezaba a agotar, tanto que llamó a sus guardaespaldas a que entraran a la cámara de pruebas y sacaran al Dr. Miyasato por supuesto fraude, desafiando así la palabra de Takeru Miyasato.

- Cualquiera que quiera burlarse de mí merece ser castigado. Entiéndanlo, el futuro de la ciudad estaba en sus manos, y solo quieren gastar sus esperanzas en simples satisfacciones.

Ninguno de los científicos se atrevía a ponerle un pelo encima; primero, porque no entendían de lo que hablaba, segundo, por temer a ser castigados bajo su palabra. Los dos sujetos altos y fornidos trataron de forzar la pesada puerta, y el Prayor estaba con ellos.

- ¡Vamos, con más fuerza! Hasta yo podría hacerlo sin sudar una gota.

Y uno de los guardias le dice a su compañero.

- En realidad, yo también creo que muchas veces no sabe lo que dice.

El pelón mientras tanto, nervioso veía que la luz púrpura que reflejaba el motor inactivo en el pecho de la Armor III no se tornaba celeste, y con esa situación velaba para que pudiera encender, porque si no era así, el Dr. Miyasato corría peligro.

- Señor, está bien fabricada está puerta.

- Entonces utilicen el plan B, inútiles.

- ¿Plan B? –pregunta confundido el pelón.

- La B de bomba.

Y extrañamente de los bolsillos de aquellos altos sujetos, sacaron gran cantidad de TNT y luego los colocaron alrededor de la puerta plateada. Uno de ellos se anticipa a encender la mecha.

- Esto empieza a ponerse peligroso –hablaba Takeru con sus pensamientos-. Algo debe faltar para que esto funcione, ¿pero qué?... Rayos, si esto acaba aquí, no podré cuidar bien de mi pequeña Naomi...

En ese instante, sin que el se diera cuenta, la luz púrpura empezaba a brillar.

- ...Quiero demostrarle a las personas que puedo contribuir al desarrollo de la paz, no sólo de Darkon Parxis, sino también del mundo.

Los científicos que estaban en la sala de observación, en especial el tipo sin cabello, no creían lo que veían, puesto que mientras la luz en el pecho de la Armor III brillaba mientras cambiaba de color, las partes de la armadura lentamente empezaban a estirarse y envolver el resto del cuerpo. La tela, que al parecer se fusionaba con los cables empezaban a solidarse y multiplicarse, igual que unos bloques de construir que aparecían uno debajo de otro, y con un estilo sorprendente por el diseño que el Dr. Miyasato y su equipo habían trabajado por cuatro años finaliza con un destello que fue acompañado con la explosión que causó los explosivos, lo que nos recuerda que el Prayor no había presenciado el final de aquella transformación.

- ¡Rápido, saquen a ese sinvergüenza de allí! –ordena con furia el gordo sin escrúpulos.

Los dos guardias entran en medio del humo, nadie veía debido a la explosión. De pronto, se escucha unos disparos, el Prayor de inmediato reconoció que eran de sus hombres; sin embargo, se oye el afinado sonido de un motor acompañado de lo que parecían ser el choque de un metal contra los cuerpos de los guardias, pues se escuchaban los gritos de parte de ellos.

- ¿Pero qué…? –sorprendido reacciona cuando después de que se dispersara el humo viera colgado en una pared a sus hombres, ambos noqueados-. Vaya, supongo que solo necesitaba motivación, como sea, parece que estamos listos, ¿no profesor?

Takeru, quien arrodillado estrenaba con grandeza la Armor III se veía bajo el casco que también apareció durante la transformación, una sonrisa de satisfacción y de éxito.

- Claro que sí Prayor –se para lentamente levantando su puño en alto- Claro que sí –y levanta su puño que es acompañado con la luz de un reflector.

* * *

**Pues bien, me voy a ir de viaje pronto, por lo que voy a encargar a mi hermano que publique la segunda parte en pocos días. Me gustaría que me dieran críticas constructivas si no es mucha molestia, o palabras de aliento, o simplemente un "podrías mejorar en esto", porque estoy dispuesto a terminar lo que empecé, y sí, también me refiero al otro fanfic que por ahora está en reconstrucción. Los veré en dos semanas. Hasta Luegi.**


	2. El secreto de Darkon Parxis (parte 2)

Tora, recuerda, te mando este archivo con mi cell, sigue estos pasos para que lo publiques. Primeo, ve a mi cuenta en fanfiction, ya está abierta automáticamente, presionas donde doc manager en Publish, allí encontrarás una lista con documentos de las PPGZ Y Thunder Time X.

Abajo sigue los pasos que te mostre ese día antes de que me fuera. Manda saludos si quieres, pero recuerda que debe estar en la opción Story, si no, no podrás ponerlo en el fanfic.

Luego vas a manage stories, presionas en el segundo fanfic, donde esta la foto de Ken. Presionas Manage Stories, Add new chapter y eliges el documento con el cual nombraste, o no. En fin, al final debería aparecer letras con color Verde dando a conocer que ya se añadió el capítulo. Así de fácil, pero eso sí, recuerda borrar todo este tutorial antes de publicarlo; si me entero que esto que lees está en el capítulo, solo espera a que regrese, me voy a enterar con el fanfiction mobile. Bye.

**PARTE 2:**

Aquel día fue recordado por ellos como el día en que "supuestamente" habían creado la primera arma que pronto traería la paz al mundo, pero olvidaron que cualquier cosa, sin importar el tamaño, sin importar el poder, si es usado para combatir, se convierte en un arma, y eso quiere decir que cualquiera podría ser su poseedor.

En fin, en pocos días vino ayuda de todas partes del mundo para la fabricación de las armaduras Armor III. En una entrevista con el Dr. Miyasato explicaba con más detalles de que trataba este invento.

- Profesor Takeru Miyasato, ¿podría hablarnos de que trata este proyecto del que lleva por título "Armor PUNG"?

- Bueno pues, la palabra PUNG vienen a ser las siglas de: "Paz Universal de la Nueva Generación", puesto que es lo que tratamos de alcanzar y engloba a todos los países que han acordado en apoyar en la fabricación de la poderosa Armor III, el cual yo y mi grupo hemos estado trabajando durante seis años, y ha logrado demostrar buenos resultados.

- ¿Y qué es esta misteriosa nueva arma?

- En primer lugar, no queremos referirnos al Armor III como arma; segundo, este es el primer uniforme realizado gracias al uso de la reciente sustancia Z que fue hallado en la ciudad de Darkon Parxis.

- Bien –lo interrumpe un momento el entrevistador-, todos recordamos que hace seis años el Dr. Miyasato y un grupo de investigadores, en una supuesta expedición en las lejanas aguas del Pacífico habían despertado a la ciudad de Darkon Parxis, quien es la única fuente de la misteriosa sustancia Z, también conocida como: "Zhioramonio". Díganos, ¿recuerda cómo se sintió cuando vieron la ciudad sumergida de DP? Según los registros, usted estaba ocupado en otro proyecto.

- Pues sí –se sonroja un poco el profesor-, yo estaba ocupado en unos simples análisis de patrones de velocidad-tiempo de unos astros que circulaban de manera extraña en algún misterioso espacio de esta galaxia, cuando de repente escuche que habían descubierto un nuevo elemento y que se encontraba en el fondo del mar, y fue cuando aproveche el momento para verlo con mis propios ojos. Claro que nadie se esperaba que debajo de esos grandes terrenos de tierra sumergida encontraríamos este otro gran descubrimiento.

- Indudablemente increíble, y dígame, ¿con qué está equipado la Armor III?

- Bueno, para empezar está será la versión Armor III-2, puesto que la primera solo fue el prototipo, como sea, este nuevo modelo poseerá lo que supuestamente se consideraría en esta generación como una completa armería de ciencia ficción, equipado con una capa hecha con una fusión de titanio con Zhioramonio, totalmente invulnerable y ligera, capaz de soportar el impacto de cualquier tipo de arma de fuego multiplicado por diez. Además, lleva propulsores en muñecas y tobillos, lo que permitirá a los que lo usen elevarse hasta 20 metros del suelo, este gadget puede ser utilizado para misiones de alto rango; tampoco me olvidaría mencionar el casco Omega, donde les dará la facilidad de analizar los campos con gráficos digitales que posee el casco en la parte que cubre los ojos.

- Disculpe que lo interrumpa de nuevo, pero acaso eso no es lo que poseería una arma común.

- Justo querría llegar a esa parte –se queda las pantallas congeladas por un segundo-. Puesto que muchos han muerto por culpa de estos inventos, la única diferencia que tiene este traje con el resto de las armas, es que posee un controlador R que está ubicada en el lado derecho del casco Omega, esto permitirá controlar las situaciones por las que enfrenta la Armor III-2; por ejemplo, si el nivel de peligro es bajo, el controlador R permitirá a la armadura usar una cantidad mínima de poder, permitiéndole derrotar a los malos, pero no con sus vidas.

Y así seguía la explicación de este nuevo gran proyecto de ayudar inútilmente a cambiar la vida del ser universal, puesto que muchas de las pantallas por la que se transmitía la entrevista era visto por muchos sujetos, que no compartían los ideales de la paz, buscando información sobre como poder hacerse con apenas uno de esos trajes; sin embargo, las posibilidades de éxito se reducían pues los gobiernos que apoyaban al Dr. Miyasato abarcaban casi todo el mundo, y su poder contra la de ellos eran más fuerte. Lamentablemente, la gota que hizo cambiar el color del agua del vaso no fue alguien de afuera, sino alguien con quien ya teníamos sospechas sobre donde se encontraba o que estaba haciendo.

- Idiota, parece que nunca aprenderá a aceptar la realidad el cual ciegamente hemos construido con nuestra supuesta fuerza de superarlo todo –hablando con una capa cubriendo su nuevo rostro.

Ryusei Nishihara, quien había caído bajo los efectos oscuros del Zhioramonio a causa de aquel accidente, y que además había sido expulsado del equipo por parte de su mejor amigo y haber perdido su nombre de doctor, ahora se encontraba sumergido en aquellos pensamientos escondidos que habían vuelto a despertar.

- Lo único que falta ahora es hacer una visita a este ser especial.

Y mirando con esos grandes ojos semi-ovalados, acompañados con una sonrisa malévola y silenciosa observaban un cartel con la cara del Prayor al otro lado de la calle donde se encontraba.

Los días pasaron más rápido que de costumbre, puesto que cada uno de ellos equivalía a la finalización de cinco a siete trajes Armor III-2; pero después de tanto esfuerzo, finalmente había llegado aquel día donde se inauguraría la presentación del nuevo uniforme de la ley.

- Bueno ciudadanos de Darkon Parxis –hablando el Prayor desde la cima del ayuntamiento que se ubicaba en la costa oeste de la ciudad-. Es un gran honor para mí ser testigo de este gran inicio, de este gran lanzamiento, de esta gran inauguración…

En un lado del edificio se veía una gran pantalla que transmitía el discurso de nuestro voluminoso amigo, y muchas familias que fueron a ver como el padre, o el hijo mayor, o el abuelo llevando puesto la Armor III-2 esperaban afuera del ayuntamiento.

- …para nuestra gran suerte, el proyecto Armor PUNG había designado que nuestra ciudad, nuestra queridísima Darkon Parxis, sea la primera civilización en probar, que quiero decir, en respirar la nueva vida que nos traerá el nuevo uniforme de más alta tecnología, el cual ayudará a combatir a quienes estén del otro lado de la ley…

El Dr. Miyasato, quien esperaba tras el telón junto con todos los que fueron elegidos para usar la armadura especial, notaba algo en la cara del Prayor que lo hacía preocupar por cómo iban a ser las cosas a partir de ahora; primero, porque todos sabían que poseía una conciencia fácil de manipular o corromper, puesto a que poesía una mente frágil, pero también tenía una fuerte voz de guiar las masas; segundo, porque hace mucho que no se hablaba con Ryusei, ya que la última vez que se vieron fue cuando intentaron sacarle la cantidad de Zhioramonio que recorría su cuerpo.

- No quiero que me conecten a esas estúpidas máquinas –con fuerza trataba de librarse de sus compañeros-, en realidad esto no me molesta.

- ¡Acéptalo de una vez, esto te está destruyendo! –tratando Takeru de hacerlo reaccionar-. Solo mírate, los síntomas que han demostrado la sustancia Z en ti han hecho que gran parte de tus neuronas cerebrales cambien de forma, sin mencionar las venas altamente inflamadas en todo tu cuerpo –mostrándole las fotos tomadas durante el estudio.

- Que, ahora me vas a decir que también estudiaste medicina –gruñía entre dientes mientras se burlaba de sus palabras.

- ¡¿Dejemos ese punto aparte quieres?! También he escuchado que te has separado de tu mujer y tu hija, según lo que contó ella, todos los días actuabas de una manera muy salvaje, tanto que acabaste lastimándola y con ellos rompiste sus lazos.

- Tú… no tienes… derecho… para… meterte… ¡En mi vida! –y de una fuerza desconocida manda a volar a sus compañeros-. ¡No dejaré que manipules lo que crees que te pertenece

Takeru no quería seguir recordando sobre aquel día en que los lazos de su pasado fueron destruidos en un instante. El Prayor finalmente estaba a punto de terminar de hablar tal largo discurso.

- …y luego de decirles la gran parte de mi vida que confío en el futuro que pronto se convertirá en el nuevo presente, les presentó a las impresionantes armaduras Armor III-2.

El telón cae lentamente, esperando a que el brillo de aquella tarde triunfante golpeara la cara de la nueva ley, los aplausos se escuchan de todas partes de la ciudad, la pantalla gigante enfoca al Dr. Miyasato demostrando de alguna manera el respeto y el crédito que recibe por su más grande invento. De pronto, el Prayor asiente la cabeza a uno de sus guardias para que llame a la gente de las cámaras, y sin previo aviso la pantalla vuelve a transmitir el piso donde se encontraba la prensa.

- Disculpen por eso, pero querría agregar que para los últimos toques de esta gran armadura, recibimos una gran apoyo de este sujeto, que a pesar de estar en una situación crítica tenía muchas ideas que no podíamos dejar pasar –sosteniendo el micrófono de una manera muy nerviosa.

- ¿Pero que está diciendo? –confundido se pregunta Takeru- Pero quien podría… no puede ser.

Escondido tras los guardaespaldas sale un extraño con capucha que sacando de su bolsillo un control muestra su mano cubierta de unas venas gravemente inflamadas.

- Muchas gracias por el reconocimiento que me está dando –hablaba mientras que Takeru observaba nervioso la pantalla-. Bueno pues, durante mucho tiempo me daba vergüenza mostrar mi rostro por la simple razón que asustaba a los niños –se escucha algunas risas de la prensa-, pero ahora tendrán que acostumbrarse puesto que ahora todos estarán bajo mis órdenes y mi poder.

Todos confundidos, creyéndose que se trataba de alguna forma ignoraron aquella amenaza. Al terminar las palabras del Sr. Nishihara, todos en la ciudad observaban con admiración la elegancia que poseía las increíbles armaduras.

- Bueno ciudadanos, ya somos testigos de la nueva tecnología que nos ha deparado el destino, y en estos momentos cada uno de estos elegidos irán a cumplir su deber en la zona que le corresponde. Hasta aquí termina la nota, y esperamos realmente que todos los esfuerzos sean reflejados para mañana en la mañana.

No se sabe muy bien que pasó después de aquella tarde, excepto para aquellos que fueron testigos y tenían una vida en alguna hacienda o departamento de la extraña ciudad con forma de una A semi-destruida, pero lo que si pasó es que las palabras de Ryusei eran ciertas, ya que de la noche a la mañana el proyecto Armor PUNG había tomado un giro de 180 grados y el poder de la ciudad ahora caía en las manos del Prayor Nishihara.

En cuanto a Takeru Miyasato y el resto del equipo, habían sufrido el peor de los augurios, ya que ellos misteriosamente también desaparecieron a los pocos días del desastre. Y así se ha permanecido el secreto, ocultando la verdad que podría darnos una pista de que si existirá alguna esperanza para los ciudadanos de la ciudad que fue abandonado a su suerte por el resto del mundo y cuyos puentes los cuales los conectaban con la costa norteamericana se han permanecido cerradas, pero aún así, muchos de ellos aún esperan que el tiempo lo decida.


	3. La primera mañana del Destino (parte 1)

**Hola a todos déjenme presentarles el nuevo capítulo de esta historia, espero que sea de su agrado y aviso que aun seguiré en la actualización del otro fanfic. En fin, que lo disfruten. Ah, y si tienen preguntas dejenlas en mi perfil.**

* * *

**II**

**LA PRIMERA MAÑANA**

** DEL DESTINO**

**PARTE I: **

Había pasado ocho largos y olvidados años, vaya que suena lógico, ocho años, y al parecer la gente de la ciudad de DP se había acostumbrado a la fuerte dictadura de este nuevo gobierno. Lo más triste y lamentable que solo tuvo que pasar dos años para que a la gente que una vez tuvo esperanza perdiera su fe, y sus hijos tuvieran que vivir lo que ellos una vez pasaron, y todo ese pesar comenzaba en una de las formaciones educativas de la ciudad, nos referimos a la academia Future Advance, un lugar tan reluciente que parecía estar hecho de cristal, y siendo el único del sector Arquinna, era inmensamente amplio.

Todos los niños y jóvenes, vistiendo ropa independiente, no recordaban lo que pasó hace ocho años, bueno no todos; y en uno de los pasadizos, durante el la primera semana de clases durante el primer intermedio, conversaban curiosos un pequeño y su hermana mayor.

- ¿Realmente crees que esa leyenda sea cierta, hermana? –pregunta el pequeño sosteniendo una barra de chocolate.

- De que alguien allá podido esclavizar la ciudad con engaños, pues sí, pero no creo que haya alguien que pudiera haber llegado a crear monstruos. Yo creo que eso es una exageración para dar mala fama a DP.

- Aun así, no te has preguntado del por qué no podemos salir de aquí, porque no hay guardias que impidan que la gente salga al exterior.

- Escucha Tora, cuando nos encontramos, lo primero que hiciste fue pedirme dinero para comprarte una paleta en el kiosco que se encuentra en el patio al costado de la cancha de fútbol, aprovechando que yo iba a comprarme un refresco…

- Lo sé, pero… –mirando hacia adelante.

- Después quisiste que querías cambiarlo por el chocolate que ahora sostienes ahí, pero era difícil pues tú ya le habías dado una lamida…

- Sayumi, por favor escúchame –hablando bajito, su hermana no lo podía oír.

- …Y después de cinco minutos gastados de mi existencia, no me quedó de otra que gastar otros siete Norklans (moneda local) y votar esa paleta, solo porque no sabías que era de sabor pera…

Y justo en ese momento, pasa un chico de ojos azules con una liga elástica buscando por el suelo alguna cosa con que disparar con ella; sin embargo, lo que ocurrió después es que fue la causa por la que Sayumi, la hermana mayor de Tora se tropezará con él.

- Lo que iba a decirte es que tuvieras cuidado con ese chico que se estaba dirigía sin razón alguna hacia ti –dándole una mordida a su chocolate-. Rico.

- No lo creo –levantándose rápido para impedir que el chico no viera algo indebido-, y tú ¡¿por qué no te fijas a dónde vas?!

El chico se apresura a levantarse y se quita un poco de polvo de los pantalones.

- Wow, lo siento –se para después de recoger su liga-, no sabía que me encontraría con una chica tan linda esta mañana durante mi búsqueda.

- Tú… ¡Oye, no puedes chocar conmigo y luego coquetearme como si fuera a darte la palabra tan fácil!

- Disculpa –se acerca curioso Tora al chico-, ¿tu nombre por si acaso es Steve Farley? –sacando una revista de su mochila comparando las dos imágenes.

- Bueno, al menos uno de los dos me puede reconocer. Sí niño, soy yo.

- No soy un niño, tengo 12 años, y puede que sea 30 cm. más bajo que tú, pero pronto estaré listo para darme el estirón –y fuerza su cuerpo a estirarse de manera graciosa.

- Ehhhh… Tora, si lo conoces ¿por qué no me dices quién es este idiota?

- Oye –responde mientras seguía su camino y buscando alguna munición.

- Al que tú le llamas idiota no es nadie más que Steve Farley, es el único que ha podido completar al 100% muchos de los juegos de disparos más geniales que han existido estos últimos 10 años, y con una puntería tan perfecta que podría comparársele con un súper soldado.

- En serio… –riéndose silenciosa y maléficamente a Steve con su peinado corto buscando entre las basuras de los pasadizos.

Mientras tanto, en el gigantesco patio, donde los alumnos aprovechaban para jugar o conversar, cerca de uno de los muros de la academia muchos alumnos formaban un círculo cerca de una pared rodeando lo que parecía ser un espectáculo o un desafío para el quién ofrecía el espectáculo.

- A ver, hagan sus apuestas, ¿quiénes creen que ella pueda lograrlo?

Todos gritaban grandes cantidades, otros pocos, unos a favor, otros en contra, pero al final la decisión quedaba en la fuerza de Naomi Miyasato, quien además de poseer una linda cara y una cabellera corta anaranjada, poseía cualidades en las artes marciales y al igual que muchas mujeres rudas, no les gustaba estar todo el tiempo con falda.

- Bien, estoy lista para comenzar con las rondas.

Naomi se envolvía las manos con vendas con calma y lentitud. Mientras que al otro lado de la pared dentro de la academia, almorzaba tranquilamente un trío de amigas en medio de la cocina.

- ¿Tú crees que este año vayan a venir chicos lindos? –pregunta la chica de la derecha, la de los anteojos.

- No creo que importe, además es la única academia en Arquinna, siempre vienen los mismos chicos –respondiendo la del medio que se daba una manicura-. ¿Tú qué crees Yuzuki? ¿Algún chico te gusta en particular?

- Bueno –sonrojándose un poco-, aún no pienso realmente en ese tipo de cosas –se mete una cuchara de arroz para dejar de hablar.

- No estamos hablando de matrimonio, solo de gustos temporales.

- ¡¿Cómo puedes decir eso?! –traga rápido para responder en tono alarmante-. Cuando mi mamá conoció a mi papá, vio que era el correcto para poder sellar su amor y pasaron juntos mucho tiempo.

- Pero tu mamá es divorciada.

- A eso me refiero con "mucho tiempo" –alzando las manos sarcásticamente.

Y así continuaba la charla durante los desafíos que afrontaba Naomi al tratar de romper varias cosas con sus poderosas manos. A cada ronda ganada venían muchos aplausos de parte de los alumnos, mientras que afuera de las cercas de la academia, dos Zuards o servidores del Prayor, veían también el espectáculo que ofrecía la chica de ojos aguamarina.

- Solo concéntrate –pensando en sí misma-, relaja los músculos hasta el último momento, mantén tu mente relajada…

- Y ahora, para el gran final, "el sándwich marcial", presentando dos ladrillos, entre dos bloques de concreto y como pan, dos tabletas de madera gruesa.

- …sin los ignorantes apostadores y a los espectadores, solo fíjate en aquella presencia que se encuentra almorzando muy quietamente. –hablaba de Yuzuki-. Ya es momento de soltar el último golpe.

Hay un momento de silencio en la mente de Naomi, para que después de un segundo suelte el hombro y envié la energía que uso del suelo para dirigir su puño derecho hacia la primera tabla de madera, y que continuamente se fuera abriendo paso por el resto de las superficies. Increíble, Naomi había hecho puré al "sándwich marcial", cuyos pedazos volaban despacio en el aire.

- Lo logró, chicos y chicas, Naomi Miyasato ha demostrado una vez más su fuerza y a la vez su belleza, aunque más su "bruteza"

Ella, sin previo aviso salta descomunalmente guiando su pie a patear un pedazo de la primera tabla de madera hacia la pequeña ventana por donde entraba el aire a la cocina de la academia.

- Pero aún no nos has dado una respuesta.

- Ya les dije que esa pregunta no tiene validez para mí –refutaba Yuzuki.

- Entonces dinos quien tiene más posibilidades.

- Saben que, solo quiero terminarme mi helado para así aclarar mejor mi mente –y lentamente empieza a sacar la tapa de su postre favorito.

Y en ese entonces, Naomi patea el pequeño proyectil de madera, esta provoca que los espectadores que se encontraban debajo de ella se asustaran un poco. Luego pasando por la ventana giratoria se dirige directamente al pote de helado que Yuzuki tenía en frente de ella haciendo que su contenido sabor fresa salpicara en su cara y en la de sus amigas.

- ¡Ay que desastre! –grita la que tenía sus uñas malogradas.

- No puedo ver, no puedo ver –caminaba ciegamente la de anteojos alrededor de la cocina.

Todos se reían, los que estaban en la cocina y los de afuera quienes veían por las ventanas. Yuzuki, viendo su chompa amarillo claro malograda por su propia comida la hizo subir los humos, y tratando de ver al culpable, no demoro en notar la participación de Naomi en aquel accidente.

- Discúlpenme, pero me tengo que arreglar –sale de la cocina ignorando las risas de sus compañeros.

Luego de eso, no se veía exactamente una cara de satisfacción en la cara de Naomi. Más tarde, a los pocos últimos minutos del recreo se encontraba Yuzuki frente a su casillero, que había logrado quitarse el helado de su cabellera lila pero no de su chompa, por lo que lo estaba guardando allí.

- ¡Cuando vas a aceptar la verdad! –se escucha una voz aguda cercana a ella.

- Aun sigues con eso niña –voltea a mirarla, cerrando su casillero de paso.

- Si yo fuera una niña, entonces tú serías un bebé.

- Aunque eso sea verdad no te he hecho nada para que me odies.

Naomi Miyasato, hija del desaparecido Takeru Miyasato desde hace ocho años, recordaba con claridad los últimos momentos que pasó con su padre y sabía quién era el culpable que rompió aquel lazo padre-hija, y aunque era injusto que se desahogara con la hija del responsable, no sentía lástima alguna.

- Entonces dime, ¿quién está gobernando DP? –tratando de hacerla reaccionar y ver la realidad que vivían los ciudadanos.

- Pues claro que el temible Prayor Xiomorfo –cruzando de brazos responde a su pregunta-. Desde los inicios de esta ciudad lo ha estado gobernando él.

- Muy bien, y sabes quién era tú padre ¿no?

- Era un respetable científico que terminó siendo rechazado por sus compañeros, inclusive por tu padre –y la señala de manera agresiva.

- Trata de controlarte –se decía a si misma apretando los puños respecto a lo que decía Yuzuki- ¿y por qué crees que fue rechazado?

- Bueno, supongo que porque tenía mejores ideas para el futuro de esta ciudad, y ellos no quisieron entenderlo y simplemente lo botaron.

- En serio crees que esa sea la razón –y luego vacila con una risa-. Realmente ahora siento lástima por ti, a ti y por tu apellido.

- Mi padre fue un gran hombre.

- Pues él construyó el futuro que ahora vivimos, un futuro que nos encierra en esta maldita ciudad, todo el horror que vivimos es por su culpa.

- Deja de habla así de él –estira los brazos de manera rabiosa mirando hacia un costado.

- Él hizo muchas cosas terribles... –hablando sin notar que muchos la observaban- ...lastimó a mucha gente incluyendo a mi papá... –Yuzuki voltea a mirarla- ...y él, se encuentra en el ayuntamiento alegrándose de haberse separado de su inservible esposa e hija.

- ¡Son mentiras! –y se lanza hacia ella intentando golpearla.

Las últimas palabras de Naomi habían hecho dudar al corazón de Yuzuki, y entre ellas se podía notar una fuerte confrontación en busca de la verdad. Ambas se jalaban el cabello y trataban de tumbar a la otra, y cuando creían que llegarían a los golpes, el cual Naomi resultaría ganadora, una profesora para la pelea.

- A ver, paren las dos –jala primero a Yuzuki, y a Naomi después-, y ustedes vuelvan a sus clases que pronto sonará la campana.

Ambas eran escoltadas a la oficina del director por la profesora Helen Ramírez; quien poseía una cabellera larga, lacia y pelirroja, y que además fue bendecida con una esbelta cintura, en fin, ambas alumnas se iban a sus costados agarradas de la mano.

* * *

**La segunda parte al alcance de un click.**


	4. La primera mañana del Destino (parte 2)

**SEGUNDA PARTE LISTA.**

* * *

**II**

**LA PRIMERA MAÑANA**

** DEL DESTINO**

**PARTE 2:**

- Tendrán mucho que explicar por haber causado ese alboroto.

- No es mi culpa profesora, ella siempre ha estado fastidiándome desde que nos conocimos hace seis años.

- ¡Cállate hija de Prayor miserable!

- ¡Basta! –jalándole ahora a ambas de la oreja-. Gracias a ustedes dos todos los alumnos han vuelto a hablar sobre lo que sucedió hace ocho años.

- ¿Acaso usted sabe lo que ocurrió profesora Ramírez? –pregunta Naomi.

- Yo no tengo idea de lo que pasó hace tiempo, yo y mi esposo fuimos unos de los últimos en llegar a la ciudad en los trenes que ahora se mantienen cerrados en todo DP –se detiene un momento para recordar, su voz se torna fría-. No lo sé, de repente muchos de esos Zuards empezaron a disparar hacia el cielo, yo me aterroricé al igual que muchos e intentamos volver a los trenes, pero entonces ellos…

Naomi y Yuzuki veían que su profesora brotaba algunas lágrimas por haber recordado el pasado, las dos lentamente empezaron a retroceder y escapar de aquel momento incómodo, pero entonces suena la alarma de incendios, lo que hace reaccionar a la bella mujer.

- Ah, pero que… –voltea para dirigirse a las dos chicas que se dispusieron a correr-. Oigan, vuelvan aquí.

Mientras que por otro pasillo de la academia se encontraban Sayumi, que se encontraba riendo a carcajadas; Tora, que se refugiaba detrás de ella; y Steve, que estaba congelado y boquiabierto.

- Qué bueno que encontramos ese pedazo de madera que estaba en la cocina, valió la pena darle una lección a ese tonto…

- Ehhhh… ¿Sayumi? –tratando de llamar su atención.

- …solo tuvo que caer en los típicos encantos de una joven linda…

- ¿Sayumi? –habla preocupado mientras la tierra empezaba a temblar.

- …Aunque, si es muy bueno en lo que hace.

- ¡Sayumi!

- ¡¿Qué quieres?!

Tal vez su hermana no lo había notado, pero una gran multitud de alumnos estaban corriendo y de paso aplastando al que se detenía en dirección a la puerta de salida, y ellos estaban en medio. Sayumi empuja a Tora al baño de niñas pues estaba cerca, pero no hubo suficiente tiempo para que ella entrara; en fin, Steve también fue víctima de pisotones lo que lo hizo reaccionar y gritar de dolor.

- ¡¿Por qué me sigues?! –Naomi voltea a gritarle a Sayumi.

- Yo me dirijo a mi clase de arte, no es mi culpa que esté cerca del baño donde tú te ocultas de la profesora Ramírez.

- Primero, ella nos busca a ambos; y en segunda… –alzando el puño dejando claro el segundo punto, pero entonces…

- ¡Oigan, vuelvan aquí! –se oye la voz de una señora viuda echando humos-. Ni crean que van a salvarse de su castigo –y logra atrapar a Naomi, a quien le aplica un tranquilizante-. Me han contado mucho de ti Naomi, así que no te vayas a oponer resistencia.

La profesora Ramírez aparece volteando por una esquina toda rabiosa agarrando a ambas chicas; pero de pronto, se activan las alarmas de incendio de aquel pasadizo, por lo que a continuación seguía una marcha gigante de alumnos asustados. Su profesora suelta a Naomi para calmar aquel grupo, quedándose ella congelada en medio del pasillo, pero Yuzuki estando cerca del salón de arte decide sacar a su enemiga de allí, para que finalmente la Profesora Ramírez sea la única víctima de aquella mancha de alumnos.

- ¡No, suéltenme, déjenme pasar! ¡Diablos! –y finalmente la distancia silencia sus gritos hasta desaparecer.

Yuzuki se dispone a cargar a Naomi hasta la enfermería para que pudiera descansar de aquella aguja que le inyectó la maestra psicópata.

- ¿Por qué me ayudas? –hablando adormilada, pero con algo de fuerzas-, si yo fui quien te embarró de helado…

- Y también otras cosas peores que esa, pero todos esos terribles días me hicieron ver tu interior, y creo saber cómo te sientes, pues ambas no pudimos vivir gran parte de nuestra infancia con nuestros padres; y creo que eso es una de las cosas que nos asemejan.

- ¡¿Y qué tiene que ver eso con que te odie?!

- Bueno, lo intenté –piensa Yuzuki mientras seguía cargándola.

De repente, se encuentran con un niño, digo, con un prepuberto que parecía estar llorando.

- Hola amiguito, ¿estás perdido? –pregunta Yuzuki.

- Por supuesto que no lo está tonta, lo he visto una vez el año pasado, es también un alumno, ¿qué acaso no te das cuenta?

- Sabes, en estos momentos me gustaría dejarte caer, pero soy mujer de palabra –se dirige de nuevo al pequeño-. ¿Te podemos ayudar en algo niño?

- ¡¿Qué no soy un niño?! –su gritó provoca que Yuzuki suelte a Naomi-. Lo siento, pero es que mi hermana está mal herida, al igual que Steve Farley.

- ¿Quién es Steve Farley? –pregunta Naomi mientras la levantaban de nuevo.

- ¡¿Qué quién es…?! Bueno, no importa, el punto es… –y gira mostrándole a su hermana y al chico tirados sin poder levantarse.

- Wow, eso sí que es amor.

- ¡Cállate chica kung fu! Él no es mi novio, solo es un idiota al que le jugué una broma, eso es todo.

- ¿Una broma? Esperen, ¿ustedes originaron todo esto? –apuntando Yuzuki su dedo hacia los dos-. ¿Acaso saben el peligro que han causado?

En los ojos verdes de Sayumi se podía ver el arrepentimiento de su error cometido hace algunos minutos, y en lo que respecta a Steve, no parecía tener fuerzas suficientes para abrir los suyos.

- Vale, los llevaremos también con nosotras, pero será muy difícil -explica Yuzuki-. Naomi, ¿puedes mover tu mano?

El plan para llevar a todos era simple, Tora ayudaba a cargar a su hermana con ayuda de la pared para que esta se sostuviera, mientras que Naomi, siendo cargada por Yuzuki trajera a rastras por el suelo a Steve Farley.

- Sinceramente este chico no pesa tanto –comenta Naomi.

- Lo que pasa es que para poseer una buena puntería necesita tener todos los músculos bien ligeros y una agilidad maldita que le ayuda en los juegos de realidad virtual, y todo ello lo logró siguiendo una dieta de zanahorias, frutas, café y red bulls; también correr 5 kilómetros todos los días y 5 horas diarias de entrenamiento… –luego nota que las chicas la observaban un poco graciosas-. ¡¿Qué?! Aquí lo dice –mostrándole la cara de Steve en la portada de la revista que sostenía.

- O sea, un completo vicioso –tratando de resumir Naomi las palabras del pequeño-. Bueno, creo que el hospital está girando a la derecha.

Mientras tanto, desde afuera todos trataban de secarse pese a las torrenciales de agua que se propagaron por toda la academia, aunque la profesora Ramírez no quería tomarse ese descanso.

- Con permiso, fuera de camino, déjenme pasar –abriéndose entre las multitudes juveniles-, si no apartan les tocará doble tarea –y de golpe vuelve a entrar-. Aún quedan alumnos ahí dentro.

Pero cuando abre la puerta principal una ola gigante de agua la arrastra de nuevo hacia atrás junto con otros alumnos, ahora la academia parecía una pecera semivacía. De pronto, alguien con impermeable rojo entra evitando fácilmente las olas y a la gente.

- Bien, estoy seguro que él podrá encontrarlos –decía La profesora Ramírez que se encontraba toda empapada.

De vuelta con nuestros problemáticos asiáticos, luego de perderse gracias a la guía Miyasato habían quedado parado frente a una puerta decorado con telarañas y escupido por el tiempo que era representado por telarañas y polvo que llegaban a ocupar todo el largo callejón que lo separaba de los demás salones y de ellos.

- ¿Qué creen que le haya pasado a este cuarto?

- No lo sé Tora, recuerdo que esto estaba aquí, pero jamás dieron clases allí –viendo el letrero de la puerta que decía "Clase de Historia"-. Y eso explicaría las telarañas, de cualquier forma, ¿a quién le importa? Oh demonios, para qué pregunte.

- Pues a mí, yo ya llevo cuatro años aquí y jamás me habías llevado por esta zona, debemos entrar, ¿no creen?

- Claro que no, eso sería… ¿Tora? ¡Tora, vuelve aquí a cargarme!

- ¿Ese es tu hermano? –pregunta Naomi seriamente.

- Sí –responde de manera sincera.

- Te compadezco. Bueno niñita, tú tendrás que ir por él antes de que alguna de esas arañas le piqué.

- ¿Por qué yo? –pregunta Yuzuki muy asustada, aunque ya sabía la respuesta.

- ¿No me digas que le tienes miedo a unas simples arañas? –hablando Naomi de manera burlona.

Con esa simple broma obligó a Yuzuki soltar el peso que llevaba encima.

- ¡Ay, idiota!

- Bueno, y cómo creerías que iría –luego voltea a ver el corredor plagado de telarañas-. Primero mi suéter, y ahora esto.

Con cada paso que daba parecía que el número de bichos se multiplicaba, siendo un gran problema para ella pero no para Tora, ya que la altura que lo caracterizaba lo hacía ver como un niño distrayéndose y jugar con cualquier cosa que veía. Entre los ánimos que daban sus compañeros que denscansaban lejos de la plaga, eran más bien las causas por la cual Yuzuki era víctima de algún contacto con aquellos seres de ocho patas.

- Ve por el frente, allí es donde no hay muchas –siendo el consejo de Sayumi

- ¡Ay, por Dios, que asco! –se repudiaba ella no siendo así la verdad.

- Ahora deberías agacharte, parece que hubiera una fuerte niebla sobre el techo –Steve logra despertarse e intenta guiarla ahora.

- ¡Qué asco, la niebla cayó encima de mí!

- Yo creo que deberías saltar para evitar…

- ¡No, por favor, ya no quiero sus consejos! Iré de frente y rápido, así yo podré… –mirando el resultado de su error.

Desde el cuarto de circuitos de la academia, el sujeto con impermeable activa la ventilación del callejón donde se encontraban y todas las telarañas que estaban a su adelante fueron hacia ella como una gran pelota blanca, con bichos.

- Ustedes me la van a pagar –y en eso una araña se sube a su cara-. ¡Quítenmela! ¡Dios mío, está en mi cara, que horror, quítenmela!

Tora, después de tanto esperarles, y sin ningún bicho sobre su cuerpo, debido a su tamaño, se le acaba la paciencia.

- Oigan –llamando la atención de los cuatro-, esto fue divertido y todo, pero si me disculpan, tengo algo que averiguar –observa la puerta y se detiene un segundo-. Oh, está con candado –jala la manija de las dos puertas-, y también está con llave.

Todos se sienten aliviados por esas palabras, todos excepto Sayumi que pone una cara asustadiza.

- Esto no es bueno –confirma su hermana.

- ¿Por qué lo dices? –le pregunta Steve que poco a poco recuperaba el control sobre sus labios.

- Debo contarles algo sobre Tora –todos voltean a ver a su hermano que buscaba en sus bolsillos-, y es que él es… un pirómano.

Los tres quedan boquiabiertos cuando el hermano de la rubia con una trenza saca un mini explosivo color purpura y la pega con un chicle que mastica rápidamente para después usarlo.

- ¿Pero cómo piensa prenderlo?

- Bueno es que… –de pronto se escucha una explosión- …yo tampoco sé.

En la cara del pequeño con ojos marrón oscuros sonreía de manera satisfactoria, aunque eso duro solo unos tres segundos.

- Puerta abierta –responde muy inocente.

- Amiga –le dice Naomi a Sayumi-. En serio te compadezco.

- Bueno pues, entremos.

Todos sintiéndose ya incapaces de detener a pequeño diablillo muestran la sonrisa de la rendición; sin embargo,...

- ¡¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?! –una voz aparece de la nada detrás de ellos- deben salir de aquí, fíjense en que condiciones se encuentran todos ustedes –era el sujeto del impermeable.

Recordamos que, Naomi sufría los efectos de un tranquilizante que paralizaba temporalmente los músculos; Steve y Sayumi tenían dolores severos en la espalda, pero en el caso de Steve, junto con una contusión en el cuello y daños irreversibles al cerebro, aunque creo que eso lo ha tenido siempre; Tora tenía marcas de quemaduras de primer y segundo grado que parecía no sentirlas; y Yuzuki ahora vivía con aracnofobia de nivel 8.

- Lo sentimos conserje Morty –Tora es el primero en disculparse-, es que sólo queríamos ver que había detrás de esa puerta, ¿no es cierto muchachos? –voltea para mirarlo de manera diabólica metiendo sus manos en sus bolsillos.

- Sí, lo sentimos –de inmediato contestan los cuatro.

- ¿Qué acaso no leen los letreros?

Y un gran letrero, que antes no se podía ver debido a las telarañas decía en letras grandes: "CUIDADO, ARAÑAS DE CASCABEL"; lo que provoca que Yuzuki se desmayara siendo Tora el único sobreviviente de la masacre.

- Mejor llevémosla también con el doctor –y Morty se dispone a cargarla.

Morty, el conserje que dedicaba sus años cuidando los pasillos y protegiendo el único secreto que resguardaba tras esa puerta con ese impermeable inusual, era un simple viejo y enano, pero que además guardaba una gran fuerza y sería capaz de liberarlo si era necesario, lleva a nuestros cinco supuestos descendientes de los testigos más importantes de lo que ocurrió hace 14 años, lo que significa que el momento se acercaba y una estrella en la noche del primer día del destino estaba a punto de hacer su aparición, llevando consigo un mensaje que reviviría de nuevo las esperanzas de quienes la perdieron.

* * *

**Doy gracias a todos los que siguen viendo mis avances en este foro. Espero que me sigan apoyando ya que eso me da fuerzas para compartir mis ideas y poder disfrutar de estos momentos de libertad. HASTA LUEGI.**


	5. El Deseo de Yuzuki (parte 1)

**¿Cómo está todo el mundo? Espero que estén muy bien. Solo vengo a publicar esta continuación para también informar que durante esta semana estaré de viaje por España, por lo que de nuevo me interrumpe mi trabajo en este foro. Suplico que a los que lean esto y son de España, por favor, no me maten por la larga espera que pude causarles por la actualización de las PPGZ. Eso sería todo, espero que sea de su agrado.**

**III**

**EL DESEO **

**DE YUZUKI**

** PARTE I**

Después de que todos hayan vuelto a sus clases, el conserje Morty se encargo de llevar a los cinco hasta la oficina del director, donde este los esperaba junto con la Profesora Ramírez.

- Director, aquí están los cinco, como me ordenó.

Sentado en su cómoda silla, un joven señor de barba delgada y corta, tan corta que parecía estar pegado a todo su mentón, se encontraba con las manos cubriendo su boca, por lo que todo lo decía a susurros.

- Así que estos son los problemáticos que sacudieron más de 300 alumnos e inundaron más de 20 pasillos, sin contar la cuenta de agua que llega cerca de los 2000 Dks.

- Director, en mi defensa quisiera decir…

- ¡Cállate vicioso de los videojuegos! Sé que tú comenzaste todo esto –y saca el objeto de madera de su bolsillo-, esto tiene tu nombre grabado en él.

- Sr. Kyoritawa, en realidad yo no debería…

- Tú tampoco deberías hablar Naomi –lo calla con una mirada furiosa-, tú también causaste problemas. Durante ocho años no conocí a una chica más insoportable, debería expulsarte pero no existe otra institución en Arquinna para que se encargue de ti –voltea para mirar por su ventana-. Y ahora resulta que querían desafiar las leyes de la academia, en especial la del ingreso prohibido al viejo salón de historia.

Las palabras asustaban más que sus manos chocando contra su escritorio, y eso alegraba mucho a la profesora Ramírez. De pronto, cuando parecía que Steve quería mojar sus pantalones, una de las chicas se le acerca al director.

- Por favor, perdónalos, te prometo que no lo volverán a hacer –ve que el director miraba por la ventana todo molesto- ¿sí, papá?

En ese instante; Steve se quedó boquiabierto, a diferencia de Naomi y Yuzuki que ya sabían esa verdad.

- ¡¿Qué él es tu padre?! –cayéndose todos sus aparatos de videojuegos que escondía en sus bolsillos por el suelo.

- Sí que es un vicioso –dice Naomi tras sus espaldas.

- ¿Qué en serio no lo sabías? –habla Yuzuki notando lo nervioso que se veía.

Entonces el chico ve al pequeño y llega a la conclusión de que él y su hermana eran los hermanos Sayumi y Tora Kyoritawa.

- Por favor papá, por mí –sonriéndole de manera muy encantadora.

- Bueno –relajando sus cejas un poco-, supongo que aprendieron la lección con solo ver a la profesora Ramírez en su estado irritante.

- No puedo creer lo que estoy viendo –comenta Naomi mientras ve como cae tranquilizado un padre.

- Pero eso no significa que tenga que hablar con sus padres, por lo que pido que vengan en los próximos días para hablar sobre su comportamiento. Ya pueden irse.

La maestra se quedaba toda confundida respecto a como lo tomó el director pese a tan gran desastre, los cinco estaban a punto de salir del cuarto.

- Pero eso significa… que fui seducido por los encantos de la hija del director.

En ese instante, el director vuela hasta la puerta para cerrarla de golpe, justo en el momento en que Steve ponía su mano sobre ella.

- ¿Qué tú… qué? –elevando nuevamente su voz.

- Bien hecho tonto –le susurra Sayumi al oído.

- ¿Pero en qué estabas pensando hija mía? No ves que este chico no tiene futuro… –señalándolo graciosamente contra la pared.

- ¡Hey!

- ¿Y desde cuando te interesan los chicos?

Sayumi se sonroja, y para evitar contestar a su papá y de alguna forma herir sus sentimientos que estaban conectados a su vida de soltero.

- ¿Sabías que Tora juega con Nitro PP?

- Oye, prometiste no contárselo.

Y su padre, el director, el supremo gobernante de Future Advance, después de vaciar los bolsillos de su hijo pequeño, donde encontró muchos de estos extraños explosivos de marca "Nitro PP", ya no había nada que pudiera calmarlo, y eso alegraba a la profesora Ramírez.

- Ya que, aunque adoro mucho a mis dos hijos, no puedo permitir que sus actos corrompan la mente de los alumnos de mi academia, por lo que ustedes cinco se quedaran esta tarde limpiando el desastre del sector III, siendo supervisados por el conserje –abre la puerta muy tétrico-, y si tratan de escapar, el sistema de seguridad se encargara de no darles esa oportunidad, no hasta que hayan terminado cada uno su parte del castigo.

Y así con un movimiento de cabeza ordena a la profesora Ramírez que los lleva a cada uno a su salón. Entre los cinco se miran muy asustados.

- ¿Y a quién de ustedes les toca ahora con la loca? –pregunta Tora.

- A mí.

Siendo Naomi la respuesta voltea para mirar la cara maléfica de la mujer con esbelta figura.

El resto de las tres horas que quedaban pasaron volando poniendo nerviosos a nuestros ya conocidos jóvenes, así que cuando todos los alumnos se fueron el lugar quedó todo vacío y silencioso, y cerca de la puerta de salida esperaban impacientes los cinco para hacer rápido su trabajo y largarse de tan frío escenario.

- No puedo creer que me hayan castigado –quejándose Sayumi mientras se recogía el cabello-, porque tuviste que abrir la boca.

- Bueno, pues porque en realidad esto lo iniciaste tú –saca unas cuantas chapas viejas y empieza a practicar-. Yo me iba buscando más proyectiles cuando tú me interrumpiste una vez más.

Entre ambos aparece una nube recordándoles el momento en que inició la broma, algo que era ya inevitable.

- _Hola querido joven –diciendo Sayumi con dulzura-, parece que lo he insultado sin antes conocerlo muy bien._

- _Me parece correcto que se haya disculpado hermosa jovencita, y déjeme decirle que ahora me siento. Muy tentado a buscar debajo de su falda ya que está pisando una bolsa de aceitunas podridas –y viendo el estado aplastante de la comida desperdiciada-. Eran perfectos para mi clase de arte ya que me olvidé de traer mi equipo de pintura._

_Pese al asqueo que mostró Sayumi al mover sus pies de la basura que pisó, su objetivo de ella era meterlo a Steve en problemas._

- _Yo creo que sería buena idea buscar más de esos en la cocina y no en la basura, ¿no crees? Digo, esto ya ni siquiera se pueda tocar._

- _Me encantaría, pero yo ya traje mi comida –sacando un táper de su casillero que se encontraba a su costado-; hoy me toca puré de zanahoria, mermelada de manzana y agua de piña, ¿quieres?_

- _No gracias, no me refiero a eso, quiero decir de esto –señalando la bolsa aplastada de aceitunas._

- _Ah, entonces te gustan las aceitunas._

- _No, hablo de ir juntos para buscar... –señalando el corredor que guiaba a la cocina donde todos almorzaban._

- _Alguna posibilidad de chispa que pueda existir entre nosotros._

- _¡¿Qué?! ¡No, que horror! –pero entonces se le ocurre una idea-. Digo, por qué mejor no lo averiguamos._

_Y así, cuando habían apenas llegado a la sala del almuerzo justo ocurría la broma pesada que le hizo Naomi a Yuzuki, y el pedazo de madera había rebotado del heladoa la cara de Sayumi. _

- _Dios mío, ¿está bien hermosa joven? -pregunta muy preocupado acercando su cara cm la suya._

_Ella abre lentamente sus ojos verdes, los cuales hipnotizó la cara de Steve, y viceversa. Cerca de ella se encontraba el pedazo de madera el cual él prosigue a recogerlo._

- _Muchas gracias, creo que con esto nunca olvidaré tus ojos._

- _Yo… -y lentamente Sayumi se empieza a sonrojar-. Yo tampoco._

Aunque solo faltaba un cierre romántico para ese recuerdo, si es que hubiese pasado en verdad. Y que volviendo a la realidad, Sayumi se lanza a Steve para lanzarle un golpe.

- ¡Te has vuelto loca! Acabo de recuperarme de fuertes lesiones.

- Ay, lo siento –hablando sarcásticamente-, pero no recuerdo que haya hecho una escena contigo.

- ¿Pero qué acaso no es la completa verdad? –viéndola como si se negara.

- Es que… tú… no mencionaste a mi hermano en toda esta narración.

- Sí, ¿por qué no me mencionaste a mí si yo estuve con ustedes dos?

- Cierto, pero tu hermana por alguna razón te ignoraba, y yo obedeciéndola también hacía lo mismo.

- Yo jamás te había dicho que ignoraras a mi hermano.

- Bueno, y ¿por qué estás tan segura? Tal vez Yuzuki haya visto otra cosa. Disculpa, ¿podrías aclarar nuestras dudas? ¡¿Pero qué…?!

Mientras Naomi practicaba sus puños, Yuzuki ya había terminado con su trabajo viéndose reflejado en los pisos libres de charcos y de agua.

- Oh, lo siento. Es que después de verlos juntos durante quince minutos, creí que nunca pararían hablar, por lo que me decidí a aprovechar mi tiempo.

- Muy bien hecho Srta. Nishihara, ya puede irse –hablaba Morty desde atrás de Steve-. Y ustedes, ¿a qué están esperando? –dándoles a cada uno un trapeador.

El viejito le pega un sticker con un código de barras en el hombro de Yuzuki que se dispuso a salir, y cuando pasó por la puerta, un scanner pasó sobre ella reflejando una luz verde, y después de pasar una reja se cierra de golpe aclarando así el requisito para poder salir.

- Cuando hayan terminado de limpiar los 4 corredores para cada uno –gira para ver a Tora-. En tu caso sólo dos, vayan a mi oficina para que les de el permiso también. Bueno, adiós.

El conserje Morty gira en el siguiente corredor a la derecha, Steve quiere seguirle, pero cuando gira, este ya no estaba.

- Rayos, pasó ya una hora y ni siquiera hemos terminado de darle la primera pasada –quejándose el chico por tanto tiempo muerto.

- ¿Y por qué no tratas de salir ya que no te gusta hacer esto?

- Tal vez no te has dado cuenta Naomi, pero estamos encerrados con esta puerta bien forzada, y… ¿tú dónde estás?

- Aquí afuera –hablaba mientras se largaba.

- Pero, ¿cuándo hiciste eso? –preguntaba muy sorprendido Steve.

- La velocidad que poseo en todo mi cuerpo me ayudo a pasar en el último momento en que se iba a cerrar la reja, a diferencia de ti que solo usas tus brazos. Bueno, les encargo limpiar mi parte, ¿sí? Adiós.

Y escuchando que sus pisadas se hacían menos fuertes, solo quedaban tres en el castigo, y aún no comenzaban a limpiar el segundo pasillo. Al parecer todo no podía estar empeorando, excepto de que empezaba a ocultarse el sol y que no había ganas en los chicos para hacer su trabajo.

- Oigan –llamando Tora la atención de los dos-, ¿qué tal si vamos a ver el abandonado cuarto de historia?

Ambos se miraron creyendo que no podían ser vistos y de que era la única cosa divertida que les quedaba siguieron a Tora, quién iba saltando muy alegre.

Afuera de la academia "Future Advance", Naomi se encontraba esperando el autobús al frente del instituto, y la lo lejos podía ver a dos Zuards poniéndola algo nerviosa.

- Sé por qué están ellos aquí –sentada a una distancia lejana habla muy seria-. Xiomorfo –observando el horizonte como si viera a su némesis.

A lo lejos, en la oficina del gran ayuntamiento, donde poseía ventanas oscuras impidiendo la vista del exterior se encontraban un montón de computadoras que mostraban las imágenes que transmitían los cascos Omega, siendo la cara de Naomi una de ellas.

- Vaya, vaya –habla una sombra sentada en la silla del Prayor-. Parece que aun traes la flor del recuerdo. Y supongo que querrá que le responda.

- Entendido señor –un viejo con traje blanco se dirige al micrófono-. Zuards K23 y S14, orden 204. Ahora.

Y una señal satelital llega a la cabeza de ambos sujetos que usaban los trajes provocando una descarga en sus cerebros respondiendo con ojos rojos. Ambos voltean a verla, y ella se para sintiendo que corría peligro.

- Parece que estaré ocupada antes de que llegue mi transporte –saca de su mochila un par de guatines rojos-. A ver, ¿qué están esperando?

Uno de los dos salta muy alto dirigiéndose a ella, donde la cúspide de su alto es acompañado con un trueno que da a conocer la lluvia de aquella noche.

_**CONTINUARÁ...**_


	6. El deseo de Yuzuki (parte 2)

**A ver hermano, ¿ya terminaste con el dibujo de la carátula?**

Nunca me pidiste que hiciera tal dibujo

**Pero que! Ni siquiera lo comenzaste?!**

Es que pensé que lo decías de broma

**Ay... bueno, entonces dibuja a Yuzuki, con eso debe bastar**

Pero nunca dibuje a una chica con esa descripción

**SOLO TRATA, YA LUEGO VEREMOS SI AHI LO DEJAMOS**

Vale, no te enfandes ccaalake

**¡¿COMO QUIERES QUE NO ME ENFADE SI YA ESTAMOS POR EL TERCER EPISODIO Y NO TIENE DIBUJO DE PRESENTACIÓN?!**

Será mejor que ignoren esta discusión y pasen a leer la continuación

* * *

**III**

**EL DESEO**

**DE YUZUKI**

**PARTE II**

Mientras que, cerca de las costas del oeste de DP, sobre lo alto de un monte y sentada en un banco descansaba la jovencita Yuzuki, donde después de caminar tanto quería alejarse de todas las cosas malas que le pasaron el día de hoy.

- Normalmente ignoro a Naomi y a sus tontas bromas pesadas –y en pocos segundos empezó a llover-, pero nunca permitiría que hablara así de mi papá, aunque no tengo prueba que confirme mis palabras.

En eso recuerda las horribles palabras que Yuzuki escuchó de parte de Naomi.

_"Él hizo muchas cosas terribles... lastimó a mucha gente incluyendo a mi papá... y él, se encuentra en el ayuntamiento alegrándose de haberse separado de su inservible esposa e hija."_

Las gotas de lluvia caían lentamente, al igual que la comprensión que trataba de encontrar a la poca infancia que tuvo con su papá. Al parecer, la única pieza que faltaba en sus memorias se encontraba perdida en el tiempo y ahora en su fé. Ella se para y ve el inmenso océano, y bajo la lluvia las gotas se mezclaban con sus lágrimas, y viendo el único mensaje de su padre en su celular:

_"A veces el deseo del corazón es la llave del tesoro_

_ que nos lleva a la verdad"_

- No quiero que los rumores sean ciertos –y muy triste junta las manos suavemente para orar-. Pido con todo mi corazón –mira a la luna que se abre entre las nubes de tormenta-, que me ayudes o me des alguna señal para que pueda seguir creyendo en el amor.

Las nubes empezaban a encerrar aquel agujero por la que entraron las palabras de Yuzuki, ella agachando la cabeza pensando que solamente eran puras palabras liberadas de su interior decidió darse la vuelta e irse; pero de pronto, esas nubes se tornaron rojas como el fuego liberando un sonido estruendoso que atrae de nuevo la atención de Yuzuki.

- ¡¿Pero… qué es eso?!

Las nubes rojas se empezaban a acumular en una gran nube que después desapareció dando como resultado alguna clase de objeto volador entrando en llamas hacia las olas de la costa.

- ¿Podrá estar esto pasando en realidad?

Sin más dudas, decide bajar por las escaleras de piedra que estaban a su adelante, guiándolas hacia la playa por donde tendría una mejor vista, aunque era demasiado peligroso ya que estaba a mitad de una tormenta y las olas se volvían cada vez más turbulencias, pero el objeto se mantenía aun a flote.

- ¿Pero qué estoy haciendo? No debería importarme un pedazo de roca, mejor debería...

- ¡Auxilio! –se escucha una voz en el océano- ¡Auxilio!

- ¿De dónde vino ese grito?

- ¡Ayúdenme, por favor! –otro grito proveniente de la misma dirección.

Y fue grande su sorpresa cuando vio lo que parecía ser un muchacho sobre aquella roca, ¿o nave?, él llevaba puesto un casco y un traje negro que estaba cubierto de arañazos. Esperando alguna ayuda de la costa una gran ola lo tumba mandándolo fuera del objeto volador.

- Oh dios mío, pero ¿qué puedo hacer?

Viendo por todos lados no encontraba más que grandes montones de arena y una pila de rocas, ella se acerca a la bahía, y para su suerte logra encontrar un bote de madera y se sube a ella.

- ¿Pero dónde están los remos?

Con tantas preguntas que se hizo durante este interfaz de tiempo, las mareas tomaron por sorpresa a Yuzuki y lo arrastraron hasta la nave destruida y cerca de eso el chico que ya no podía resistirse más a las grandes fuerzas del mar.

- Vamos ven, toma mi mano, he venido a ayudarte.

Extendiendo su mano, él rechaza su ayuda por un segundo.

- ¡Cuidado! –le avisa para que ella viera atrás.

Entonces otra ola salvaje golpea el bote haciendo que Yuzuki saliera volando del bote, y a la vez que el chico subiera en él.

- ¡Ayuda, no sé nadar muy bien! –gritando a cualquiera que pudiera asistirla.

El sujeto todo cansado ahora le tocaba salvarla a ella, y estando cerca de la nave que se hundía, con ambos brazos saca dos pedazos de metal largos que ya estaban casi sueltos y usa uno de esos para sacar a Yuzuki del agua.

Ella tratando de recobrar el aire, se echa un rato a descansar en lo que las olas volvían a calmarse.

- Muchas gracias joven extraña –le responde el chico mientras de manera fría se quitaba el casco-. De no ser por usted, no habría sobrevivido.

Cuando se lo quitó, llamó la atención de Yuzuki dejándole ver sus ojos marrones claros y su cabello grande y lacio que le llegaba hasta los hombros.

- Gracias a ti también por salvarme –tratando de sonreír pues estaba muy cansada-. Bueno, ya es tiempo de regresar a la bahía.

Entre los dos remaron suavemente hasta volver sanos a la costa de DP, aunque cuando llegaron el chico trató de salir rápido para poder escaparse.

- Lo siento, pero no quiero causarte más problemas de los que te hice pasar.

De un salto sale del bote y va caminando hacia la escalera de piedra queriendo alejarse de Yuzuki; sin embargo, sus pies se volvieron débiles y cayó boca abajo contra la arena cálida quedando completamente inconsciente.

- Creo que será mejor que te lleve a un lugar seguro –lo jala para que voltee su cara hacia el cielo-. Al menos ha dejado ya de llover.

Entre sus ropas viejas observaba un uniforme de alguna clase de organización espacial, pero ningún emblema lo que sugería que estaba escapando de algo, en fin, nada más que pudo notar a excepción de su mano derecha que sostenía un collar donde colgaba en el centro una media luna, aquel objeto le daba una corazonada y otra duda.

- Acaso esto será obra de mi deseo –mira para ver la luna-. En cualquier caso, no puedo dejarlo después de que me salvó la vida.

Y luego de traer a dos personas más suben el cuerpo del chico a un taxi siendo acompañado por Yuzuki y se retiran de la playa Wivesun.

Luego de una media hora llegan hasta un departamento donde en el octavo piso vivían los Nishihara, por lo que usan el ascensor para llegar.

- Tal vez no sea mucho, pero es a lo que llamó hogar.

Dejando su cuerpo en el sofá, prepara un poco de té caliente, de paso que mientras hervía la tetera, ella se iba cambiando de ropa. Al parecer su mamá, la ex esposa de Ryusei Nishihara no se encontraba en el departamento, por ahora.

- Bueno, supongo que ya está listo, has tomado alguna vez té de Oolong, es en realidad… –voltea a verle al chico- pero, ¡oye, espera! –ve al chico cerca de lanzarse por la ventana-. ¿Pero qué acaso te volviste loco? –diciendo después de que lo jalara hacia atrás.

- Es que tú no entiendes, debo acabar con esto de una vez.

- ¿Acabar con qué? Con la vida que acaba de salvarse. Por favor, no me gustaría ver a alguien haciendo eso.

No lo entendía, si estuvo pidiendo ayuda, ¿por qué quería ahora quitarse la vida? El chico, tratando de evitar traumar a Yuzuki con una escena de suicidio vuelve a entrar a la sala y se sienta de nuevo.

- Escucha –le dice Yuzuki-, si te quieres ir, al menos dime tu nombre.

- Mi nombre… –pone sus manos contra la cabeza-. En realidad no lo recuerdo, pero si lo supiera, desearía olvidarlo.

- No te entiendo.

- Yo tampoco me entiendo a veces.

Yuzuki empieza a sentirse incómoda, pero también se sentía emocionada por hablarle a alguien que vino del cielo espacial.

- Bueno, entonces ¿podrías decirme de dónde vienes? Porque con ese traje supongo que hay otros como tú.

- Yo en verdad no puedo recordar, es como si las memorias los viviera solo una vez y luego nunca las vuelvo a ver, eso me produce fuertes dolores de cabeza y es por eso que no te puedo decir nada.

- Y esa nave en la que viniste, ¿tampoco recuerdas? –ve que el chico niega-. Bueno, no te preocupes, yo te voy a ayudar. Para ello tendrás que sujetar mis manos.

- ¿Estás seguro que ese requisito es importante? –viéndola de manera rara.

- Pues… sí, por supuesto –se sonroja un poco-. ¡Ahora dame las manos!

Él asustándose un poco por el acento de voz que usa Yuzuki, obedece sin más.

- Muy bien, cierra los ojos –el chico obedece-. Ahora, yo empezaré a decir algunos colores, y tú me dirás lo primero que venga a tu cabeza. ¿De acuerdo? –agarrando suavemente sus manos

- Muy bien, pero sigo en entender por qué tenemos que sujetarnos las manos –cuestionándose mientras cerraba los ojos.

- Y el primer color es... morado.

- Una almohada –respondiendo al instante.

- ¿Ok? Ahora piensa en amarillo.

- Las estrellas –diciéndole de manera tranquila.

- Veo que eso tiene más sentido, negro.

- Una celda oxidada –dudando de su respuesta.

- Y ahora has vuelto a ser extraño, verde.

- Una casa en el bosque –expresando una sensación de paz en su rostro.

- ¿Pero eso no lo deberías decir cuando yo diga marrón?

- Una espada de madera.

Viendo que la psicología de los colores falló, Yuzuki decidió probar con otras palabras, a ver sí esta vez conseguía algo.

- Usamos otras palabras ¿bien?, nave, ¿te recuerda algo?

- Hmmm… Puedo ver una más grande que con la que me estrellé en la playa.

- Muy bien, puedo ver que estamos avanzando…

- Normalmente una nave navega sin rumbo, pero esta no. Al parecer creo que su objetivo era estar allí por alguna razón –mientras hablaba sus palabras empezaban a tomar forma en su mente-. Puedo más o menos ver las celdas, todos acomodadas en filas y columnas, lo sé porque puedo verme en una de ellas. De pronto, una luz se prende sobre mí y rápidamente caigo de la nave –entonces empieza a tensarse-, me veo alejándome en aquella nave pequeña, creía que debía alegrarme, pero una fuerza estalla dentro de la gran nave matando… –se calla de manera fría-. ¿Por qué tuvo que pasar eso? Yo querría salvarlos, pero solo me salvé yo.

Soltando las manos de Yuzuki, pone sus manos contra su rostro. El dolor que sentía era porque habría tal vez recordado solo lo último de sus memorias, y claramente no es buen recuerdo.

- ¿Podrías decirme por qué estabas allí? –ve que el chico queda en silencio-. Puede que esto no haya sido buena idea.

- ¿Qué no fue buena idea? –golpea sus manos contra el sofá.- Pues claro que no lo fue, es por eso que no quería recordar nada, incluso puede que haiga más horribles recuerdos –entonces se levanta y empieza a gritar-. Yo, yo, ni siquiera sé porque debería seguir viviendo, quisiera… quisiera… quisiera que alguien me hiciera olvidar todo.

Y durante esos segundos que asustó a la chica voltea hacia la puerta de salida, donde se ve en frente a una mujer sujetando una sartén.

- Deja a mi dulce hija en paz –amenazándolo con golpearlo.

- Pues venga, adelante, ya nada puede estar…

Y antes de que terminara de hablar, ella ya había tomado vuelo y lo tumba dejándolo completamente inconsciente otra vez.

- ¿Estás bien Yuzuki? –suelta las manos viendo que ya no había peligro-. ¿Cómo llegó este delincuente aquí? No importa, llamemos a los Zuards, supongo que no hay peor castigo que dejarlos en sus manos

- No mamá, no es un delincuente.

- ¿Entonces? –se detiene cuando marcaba su celular-. Tú, ¿lo conoces?

Ella se queda pensando un momento en lo que para su mamá era un segundo tratando de dar la mejor respuesta que se acomode a la situación.

- Es que… él… es mi nuevo compañero de salón de química.

- No recuerdo haber visto este chico los días que visitaba la academia, debe ser un delincuente.

- No mamá, es que tuvimos un accidente en el laboratorio y yo tuve la culpa de que su ropa haya terminado así debido a la explosión.

- Entonces esa fue la razón por la que se activaron las alarmas.

- ¿Ya te enteraste?

Su mamá parece haberle creído a su única hija, y sin más se siente un poco avergonzada por haberle pegado a su enamorado.

- ¡Que no es mi enamorado!

Y tranquilamente, después de que el chico recuperara la razón, lo lleva al último piso sigilosamente sin que lo viera su mamá. El último piso, donde había un montón de jaulas donde descansaban las palomas, y cerca de allí arma una pequeña tienda para que allí pudiera dormir.

- En serio lamento que no puedas descansar en mi casa, pero eso haría que mi mamá sospechara, y no puedo seguirle mintiendo.

- No importa, muchas gracias por todo –y le sonríe simpáticamente.

Ella se congela por un segundo, pero luego recobrar el habla.

- Mi mamá no te lastimó mucho, ¿o sí?

Pasa su mano por su cabeza, luego por los costados de su cabello y descubre que sus orejas eran puntiagudas, lo que la emociona y asusta al mismo tiempo.

- Muy bien, que descanses.

Y antes de bajar le da un dulce beso en la mejilla. Él se sonroja después de que ella se fue, aunque justo después de eso se acercó a la acera queriendo lanzarse; sin embargo, parecía mostrar un estado de frustración y confusión, y con tantas dudas decide no hacerlo ese día y se va dormir.

Lo que pudimos apreciar es que por fin ha llegado la persona que podría cambiar el futuro de Darkon Parxis, y que tuvo la suerte de encontrarse con Yuzuki, una gran joven cuyo deseo hizo que se encontraran y que se unieran sus mundos. Sin embargo, algo que nos estábamos olvidando era a los otros cuatro jóvenes que se quedaron en Future Advance, el cual fue construido sobre el mayor secreto de DP y que muy pronto estaba a punto de ser descubierto.

* * *

**Así que recuerda, ella tiene bonitos ojos y una cabellera muy lisa**

Pero eso no me dice nada, aun no la puedo ver en la hoja.

**OK, BASTA. Mejor yo mismo voy a dibujarla, para que sepas que yo también tengo talento**

**... ... ...**

**... ... ...**

¿En serio? A eso llamas talento? Ni siquiera parece un cuerpo

**Deja que termine (puede que esto me tarde todo un dia)**

A qué no es facil verdad?

**Callate, o si no te quitaré el play**

NO, EL PLAY NO!1


End file.
